


Aftermath

by gokkyun



Series: Do You Don't You [2]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokkyun/pseuds/gokkyun
Summary: Marcus and Wrench didn't think that a rooftop would be this tiring.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Direct continuation of "Rooftops", so you should probably read that before reading this. Or y'know, don't.  
> Anyway, a lot of swearing and some other not-so-great words. Very fast written during League queues, so any pointed out mistakes are appreciated - and kudos&comments too ofc. Enjoy!

Despite the late hour of three in the morning the city of San Francisco isn't silent. But then again, it never truly is. Marcus Holloway has noticed this tiny little fact about the city he calls his home multiple times already but today Frisco seems especially loud and crowded. Maybe that is because Marcus ate pizza and drank beer on top of an uncomfortable rooftop or maybe it is because he just jerked him and his friend - _boyfriend_ off. On the same rooftop. Or maybe it is both. 

So now Marcus and his _boyfriend_ , namely Wrench, are making their way through all kinds of people that give them all kinds of looks. Looks that could have several reasons. The most obvious one would be Wrench's mask of course, for once not displaying the usual Xs but two minus signs instead. Another good reason would be the subtle but on Wrench's black and Marcus' red hoodie very visible remainders of their earlier orgasms. White and by now dried remainders that they couldn't get out of their clothes with the few tissues Marcus was carrying with him. Tissues that are now resting on top of a company's roof, used and next to empty beer bottles and a pizza box. 

And although neither Marcus nor Wrench care much for the attention they're catching it annoys them, both tired from their not so innocent activity and apparently also from forgetting the time afterwards, talking for hours and hours. About them. About movies. About puppies. Which got Wrench pissed. So Marcus changed the subject to video games. Smooth. 

It was Wrench who decided to call it a night, yawning loudly all teary-eyed during yet another Star Wars discussion. An occurrence that has never happened before because when would Wrench ever be bored of discussing Star Wars, of all things, with Marcus, of all people? So then they used the crane they _hijacked_ to get up on the rooftop to get back down and on street level, making their way - somewhere. "Hey," Wrench mumbles from next to Marcus. "May I ask where exactly we're goin', Marcus?" 

"Don't know. I'm kinda tired as fuck and neither your garage nor the Hackerspace are close by so I guess ... my flat?" 

Wrench's mask switches to two exclamation marks in an instant. "Your what?! Flat? You have a freaking flat? Like, a real one? Not a garage where you store your crap in and occasionally use as an oversized bedroom?"

"Yeah, a real flat. And nothing about it is fuckin' oversized, trust me on that one." 

"Then why the fuck are you sleepin' at the Hackerspace so damn much?" Wrench asks, puzzled and suddenly way more energized than just a second ago. Even more so when Marcus gives him a lopsided smile coupled with a cocky wink, pointing a finger at Wrench. _Ohhhhh._ "Well M, that's pretty fuckin' gay. Whatever, let's go the fuck to your place asap 'cause I'm literally dying to get some sleep. Uhh, in a real bed no less. You got a bed, right? Do you, do you?"

They arrive in the neighborhood of North Beach a few minutes later, on Telegraph Hill to be precise. Their stop is in front of a dark blue painted multi-family home. Wrench knows from multiple detours on Wikipedia that the exterior of the house has a lot of classic Edwardian era details and he's about to brag with his knowledge. Unfortunately Marcus has already moved to the big house's front door, waving at Wrench with a smug grin. _Damn it_. Wrench catches up before the two of them climb a few set of stairs and if Wrench's counting ability hasn't all go down the drain in the past hours, they should be on the fourth and therefor last floor. Marcus' hands disappear into the wide pockets of his black pants then, rummaging around with pouted lips before pulling out a set of keys. 

The door to apartment fourteen opens and Marcus steps inside, turning on the lights before stepping outside again. A smile graces his lips before he makes a curtsey. "After you, my dear sir."

Wrench snorts beneath his mask before catching his false posture. He straightens then and positions his hands as if lifting a skirt and returns the curtsey. "Thank you oh so very very much, my dear sir," he replies with his worst impression of a plush accent, two carets on his mask. The two of them share another laughter before Wrench steps inside, the expression on his allegedly face changing into two exclamation marks. Wrench is greeted by a high ceiling and white walls that are decorated with all kinds of posters, a hardwood floor and a fairly long but compressed corridor. He doesn't hesitate before stepping further inside, finding out quickly that the two first doors on the left side are holding bathroom and kitchen. The large room at the end of aforementioned corridor appears to be Marcus' living- and bedroom, split by a built-in room divider that acts as a bookshelf, stuffed with books, games and figurines. 

It's not very big overall but Wrench still rushes back to Marcus with excitement, who has closed the apartment's door and is in the process of carelessly kicking his boots into the long corridor. "M, this place is fucking amazing! How the hell did you get this?"

"Luck. And the fact that I was _working_ as a professor during the time I applied for this flat probably helped as well," Marcus explains while pointing at Wrench's shoes, then doing a shooing motion. "The rent's pretty fuckin' high but guess who has lotsa fun hacking into the bank accounts of Blume's small sub-businesses for a bit of extra cash?" 

Wrench has exclamation marks on his mask when he throws his hands in the air, hollering before shouting, "My fuckin' boyfriend with the nice as fucking fuck flat!"

Marcus' eyes widen a little then, surprised by Wrench's sudden energy and even more so by the way the other just casually called him his boyfriend. An untamed laughter that Marcus can't hold back escapes him and he takes a step forward, wrapping his arms around Wrench's lithe form and cursing his _boyfriend_ for all the goddamn spikes on his vest. "Would be very favorable if you didn't shout at four in the freaking morning though or your boyfriend will lose his _nice as fucking fuck flat_." 

The unexpected hug he's receiving startles Wrench for a second, arms still up in the air, slowly but certainly lowering to return Marcus' favor. He gives Marcus' disguised request a couple of small nods before his hands dig into the fabric of Marcus' hoodie, an incredibly comfortable warmth spreading inside of Wrench that he tries to hold onto by doing this. "I-I'm really glad about today," Wrench blurts out although his voice is quiet. He resists the urge to press his still masked face into the crook of Marcus' neck, his spikes not necessarily belonging there. 

"Would've been even better if we didn't run around with fuckin' cum stains on our clothes," Marcus jokes and steps away from Wrench, giving him a gentle pat on the back - although he's not sure the other feels it due to the in spikes covered vest. _My hand is certainly fucking feeling it_ , Marcus grunts inwardly. Shaking off the thought, he continues. "Anyways, get outta your shoes and go take a shower. I'll fetch you a shirt of mine that should fit you. And leave the shit you want washed on the ground. Especially this one," Marcus remarks and takes the stained spots of Wrench's hoodie between his fingers. 

"Dunno 'bout that," Wrench replies and a caret and a tilde appear on his mask, winking. "Kinda seems to fit into my overall rebel style, doesn't it? I mean, what could say _anarchy_ and _fuck society_ more than cum stains from your boyfriend on your clothes?" 

A groan that turns into a chuckle from Marcus as well as a soft shake of his head follows. "Man, I don't think you wanna have that ... stuff on you for longer than necessary. That shit got on my hoodie and I wasn't even wearing it." Marcus reaches next to him then, opening the ajar door leading to the bathroom further. "Now get goin'." 

 

* * *

 

By the time Marcus has finished his shower and gets dressed in a wide black shirt and gray boxershorts with Mr. Poop on them, the nightlife outside has calmed down and it's nearly time for the working shift to have their first influx of busy bees. Marcus scoffs at the thought and rubs his tired eyes, strolling through the small bathroom and unintentionally kicking his and Wrench's dirty clothes through the room along the way. Reluctantly, Marcus bends down to pick the future laundry up but halfway decides against it. Neither him nor Wrench will mind if the laundry has to wait another day. Or two. 

So instead Marcus makes his slow way into the corridor and further into his flat, through his cozy living room and into his bedroom, a tired but content smile plays around his lips when he arrives there. A dim bedside lamp is the only light source in the room, shining onto Wrench who's lying on Marcus' bed that stands next to the wall. The other is unmasked although the white towel Marcus gave Wrench earlier is still resting loosely over his head. It's enough to hide Wrench's face in soft shadows but not enough to completely cover it up, not enough for Marcus to not notice that Wrench is already sleeping. His mouth is hanging open, snoring lightly with his eyes closed, breath shallow. _Wrench looks a little dumb like this_ , Marcus jokes to himself, _peaceful but dumb._

But Wrench's face, relaxed like this, isn't the only thing that catches Marcus' attention. It's also Wrench's form, curled into a ball and dressed only in his red pentagram-covered boxershorts and one of Marcus' shirts that catches his attention. The shirt looks almost ridiculously oversized on Wrench's skinny body considering they're about the same height and even more so because it's all tangled up, part of Wrench's stomach and side revealed. And the times Marcus has had the opportunity to take a closer and longer look at the tattoos there were few so he does it now. He steps closer to the bed in disbelief as he identifies what is a running chicken on Wrench's hips. There's also the tattoo that goes over Wrench's navel and part of his stomach, simply spelling _Wrench_ , written in an almost careless way. 

Marcus smiles at that, smiles at how fitting it is to Wrench's animated personality and the little secrets and insecurities that still lay beneath the loud-mouthed comments. The next few movements Marcus executes are especially slow and thoughtful, careful not to wake Wrench up and interrupt his almost soundless snoring. Once safely placed on the bed, Marcus observes the other's face once more, still in mild disbelief that it really is Wrench's face he's seeing, not from afar or from behind a camera but next to him, within half an arm's reach and in his flat, his bed no less. He can't help but to smile at the other's agape mouth and the thick eyebrows, resting easy for once. It's been over a week since Marcus has first seen Wrench's face and kissed him, yet he hasn't touched the other's face yet, at least not slow and tender like he'd like to. And then there's also the mystery of the burn mark remaining, how it happened and how it would feel beneath Marcus' fingertips. So Marcus reaches out to do what has been tingling in his fingertips since what feels like forever, only to be interrupted by Wrench himself, whose eyes suddenly blink a few times and ultimately stay open. 

"Hey," he mumbles, his hand coming up to his face to brush over his eyes before remaining on it's left side, slightly covering the burn. "Sorry fell asleep for a second there. Or two. Or three. I would've taken a bath because damn man, you got a fuckin' bathtub but I would've probably drowned or some shit."

"It's all good man, don't worry," Marcus replies with a smile, voice low and soft. 

"Eh, you want me to move over to the couch or shit by the way? Don't wanna t-"

"Yo, don't be starting this kinda shit. I just washed some of your - _remaining stuff_ off my stomach, you think I'd mind us sleeping together? I mean, sleep together as in, sleep together. Man, fuck." Wrench gives a dry and obviously tired laughter at Marcus' words, his hand wandering to hide his mouth. "You should put the towel away before sleeping though." The suggestion makes Wrench press his eyebrows together with obvious irritation, averting his gaze to the ceiling. And before Wrench can speak up, can throw in any word or excuse or explanation as to why he'd refuse to take it off, Marcus softly shakes his head against the sheets. "It's fine if you don't wanna, for whatever reason. I mean I'm already glad you're not gonna sleep with your mask on to be honest."

"I was actually contemplating on sleeping with it," Wrench admits. A little too honest for his own liking, he presses the open palm of his hand against his mouth, silencing himself. Marcus simply responds with an understanding smile, rolling his eyes all the same. "But since I'm already showing you my face, might as well go all the way, eh?" 

The little tremble in Wrench's voice worries Marcus and although he can't quite get a grasp onto whatever may be Wrench's issue with revealing what's underneath the towel, he remains silent. So instead of talking Marcus just watches for once, watches how Wrench's fingers grab the white towel with hesitation before pulling it off. He carelessly throws it off the bed and although Marcus wants to protest at that, he's too taken back by the full picture of Wrench to do so. 

Because now there's not only Wrench's face but also his hair and his ears. Dirty blond hair that stops at the upper half of Wrench's neck, straight but still wet, with a few rebellious curls every now and then. It hides part of Wrench's ears, average-sized and with quite a few holes for earrings in them. Only two of the holes are actually holding earrings though, two black studs gracing Wrench's right ear. Marcus can't remember the last time that he felt so entranced about seeing someone's face and hair, someone's teeth biting down on their lower lip but here Marcus is. Entranced. 

So he reaches out, without asking or hesitating because Wrench told him not to _fucking ask_ before touching him. And yet Marcus can see the slightest flinch from Wrench's side, unprepared. When Marcus' hand actually brushes through blonde hair, carefully so, Wrench leans into it though. Tender touches travel over Wrench's jawline and his left cheek before stopping at the burn. Marcus' fingertips are gentle as they ghost over the edge of the mark and this time around it's Marcus who swallows audibly. 

Suddenly feeling way too agitated and self-conscious, Wrench catches Marcus' hand with his own, fingernails digging into its skin for dear life. "Sorry but - I - I can't take this feelsy touchy shit on my face for too long. Please for fuck's sake don't think I don't enjoy this but I'm fu-"

"Hey, hey, calm down. Don't you worry," Marcus reassures, squeezing Wrench's hand in his. "No need to explain yourself. What's good is good and what isn't simply isn't. Easy-fucking-peasy. Just say the word." 

Wrench nods a couple of times. "Good," he yawns, blinking a few times and catching breath. "So now tell me one thing. Why the fuck do you have this huge ass blanket and four goddamn pillows in your bed?"

"Well," Marcus starts, drawing out the word before his lips form into a little pout. "I need a big blanket 'cause I'm a big body and well, big boys like it fluffy and comfortable."

A groan from Wench follows, rolling his half-lidded eyes. "I think I'm too tired for your shit."

"So am I but here's a variant of what you said earlier - I'm still way too pumped about today to go to sleep just yet."


End file.
